This invention pertains to collapsible hampers that may be compactly stored or transported in a collapsed state and deployed into a usable assembled hamper. Particularly, the hamper is easily assembled and disassembled as required by the end user.
Hampers that are typically used to store and/or transport laundry or other lightweight articles and are stored and shipped fully assembled and ready for use. The bulkiness and size of many of these hampers increases the shipping costs of such items and presents shelf space and storage problems for merchants. However, to be of use, laundry hampers must be large enough in size to hold a reasonable amount of dirty clothing.
Hampers are available in a great variety of types and designs. Hampers have typically been constructed of wicker or plastic. Such hampers may have a top closure or cover that is hinged to the container and serves to shut the container when it is not in use. Another type of hamper consists of a fabric bag that is supported upon a frame or stand.
Some hampers have been shipped in parts requiring assembly by the merchant upon arrival or by the consumer upon purchase. These collapsible baskets and containers have typically included a variety of pre-shaped components that require alignment and fastening that is difficult, tedious and may require a variety of tools.
Accordingly, there is a need for a laundry hamper that can be conveniently shipped, transported, stored and that can be quickly and easily assembled for use.
The invention provides a knockdown, or collapsible, hamper. The hamper has a frame that includes two generally U-shaped supports defining a bottom portion and upstanding members. The bottom portion has cross-members that rotate about a pivot point and the upstanding members extend obliquely from the bottom portion, and form the generally vertical, upstanding members of the frame. A plurality of rings slide over the bottom portion and along the upstanding members and are received in notches formed in the upstanding members to create a generally conical shape with the bottom portion and upstanding members of the frame.
In one embodiment, the collapsible hamper includes a frame that is formed from two generally U-shaped supports. The generally flat bottom portions of the U-shaped supports are connected near the center of each bottom portion and, by a scissors-type movement, the supports can pivot from a generally flat cross-section to a maximum cross-section in which the two bottom generally cross perpendicularly. The upstanding members of the U-shaped supports have notches formed therein that are spaced apart from one another. The notches on each of the upstanding members correspond with the notches on the other upstanding members and align horizontally. A plurality of rings of varying circumferences perpendicularly align with the upstanding members and click or snap or are set securely into the notches. The frame and rings form a generally conical shaped structure. A bag is fitted into the conical shaped structure providing a hamper ready for use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein and in the associated figures and appended claims.